Friday Night Connection (1981)
A list of the puzzles and their solutions for this year. 'January' *02 January 1981 #Ian Dury: 'Wake Up And Make Love With Me (LP-New Boots And Panties!!)' (Stiff) #ZZ Top: 'A Fool For Your Stockings (LP-Degüello)' (Warner Bros.) #Led Zeppelin: 'Carouselambra (LP-In Through The Out Door)' (Swan Song) :Connection: panties, stockings, carouselamBRA *09 January 1981 #Sammy Hagar: 'Trans Am (LP-Street Machine)' (Capitol) #Chevy: 'Skybird (LP-The Taker)' (Avatar) #Rory Gallagher: 'Souped-Up Ford (LP-Against The Grain)' (Chrysalis) :Connection: cars *16 January 1981 #Samson: 'Hammerhead (LP-Head On)' (GEM) #Styx: 'Great White Hope (LP-Pieces Of Eight)' (A&M) #10cc: 'I'm Mandy Fly Me (LP-How Dare You!)' (Mercury) :Connection: sharks (in the lyrics of the 10cc track) *23 January 1981 #Yes: 'Parallels (LP-Going For The One)' (Atlantic) Wrongly announced by TV as 'Going For A Song.' #Genesis: 'Eleventh Earl Of Mar (LP-Wind & Wuthering)' (Charisma) #Michael Schenker Group: 'Lost Horizons (LP-The Michael Schenker Group)' (Chrysalis) :Connection: all LP sleeves designed by Hipgnosis *30 January 1981 #Who: 'Pinball Wizard (2xLP-Tommy)' (Track Record) #Santana: 'Soul Sacrifice (LP-Santana)' (CBS) #Ten Years After: 'Going Home' (session track - unidentified) :Connection: all bands played at the Woodstock Festival in 1969 'February' *06 February 1981 #Pink Floyd: 'One of My Turns (LP-The Wall)' (Harvest/EMI) #Rolling Stones: 'Monkey Man (LP-Let It Bleed)' (Decca) #Hazel O'Connor: '??? (LP-)' (...) :Connection: ??? *13 February 1981 #Ted Nugent: 'Hammerdown (LP-Free-For-All)' (Epic) #Status Quo: 'Paper Plane (LP-Piledriver)' (Vertigo) #Samson: 'Vice Versa (LP-Head On)' (GEM / RCA) :Connection: tools *20 February 1981 :No FNC (Reading live sets) *27 February 1981 :No FNC 'March' *06 March 1981 #Supertramp: 'Take The Long Way Home (LP-Breakfast In America)' (A&M) #10cc: 'Second Sitting For The Last Supper (LP-The Original Soundtrack)' (Mercury) #Daryl Hall & John Oates: 'She's Gone (LP-Abandoned Luncheonette)' (Atlantic) :Connection: meal times *13 March 1981 #Peter Gabriel: 'Solsbury Hill (LP-Peter Gabriel 1 (Car))' (Charisma) #Electric Light Orchestra: 'In The Hall Of The Mountain King (LP-On The Third Day)' (Warner Bros.) #Genesis: 'Dance On A Volcano (LP-A Trick Of The Tail)' (Charisma) :Connection: earthly protuberances *20 March 1981 #Procol Harum: 'Repent Walpurgis (LP-A Whiter Shade Of Pale)' (Cube) #Wishbone Ash: 'You See Red (LP-No Smoke Without Fire)' (MCA) #Neil Young: 'My My, Hey Hey (Out Of The Blue) (2xLP-Live Rust)' (Reprise) :Connection: colours *27 March 1981 #Rod Stewart: 'Maggie May (LP-Hot Rods)' (Mercury) #Saxon: 'Dallas 1 PM (LP-Strong Arm Of The Law)' (Carrere) #Iron Maiden: 'Genghis Khan (LP-Killers)' (EMI) Wrongly stated by TV as being from the first LP, Iron Maiden. :(Connection: most people gave the answer as being leaders of state: Maggie (Thatcher), John F. Kennedy, Genghis Khan. However, the setter's connection was Margaret Thatcher (Maggie, PM, Iron Maiden) 'April' *03 April 1981 #Santana: 'All I Ever Wanted (LP-Marathon)' (CBS) #Iron Maiden: 'Drifter (LP-Killers)' (EMI) #Molly Hatchet: 'Bounty Hunter (LP-Molly Hatchet)' (Epic) :Connection: chocolate bars *10 April 1981 #Blackfoot: 'Every Man Should Know (Queenie) (LP-Tomcattin')' (ATCO) #Tygers Of Pan Tang: 'Insanity (LP-Wild Cat)' (MCA) #Ted Nugent: 'Cat Scratch Fever (LP-Cat Scratch Fever)' (Epic) :Connection: felines *17 April 1981 :No FNC (Flashback '71) *24 April 1981 #Johnny Van Zant: 'Only The Strong Survive (LP-No More Dirty Deals)' (Rock Candy) #Lynyrd Skynyrd: 'Ain't No Good Life (LP-Street Survivors)' (MCA) #38 Special: 'Gypsy Belle (LP-38 Special)' (A&M) :Connection: Van Zant brothers 'May' *01 May 1981 #Charlie Daniels Band: 'The South's Gonna Do It (Compilation LP-Volunteer Jam)' (Capricorn) #Atlanta Rhythm Section: 'Large Time (LP-Champagne Jam)' (Polydor) #Molly Hatchet: 'Gator Country (LP-Molly Hatchet)' (Epic) :Connection: all mention Skynyrd *15 May 1981 #Bad Company: 'Sweet Lil' Sister (LP-Run With The Pack)' (Island) #Dire Straits: 'Solid Rock (LP-Making Movies)' (Vertigo) #Whitesnake: 'Black And Blue (LP-Ready An' Willing)' (United Artists) :Connection: titles of Rolling Stones albums ('Made In The Shade' mentioned in Bad Company lyrics) *22 May 1981 #Quatermass: 'Gemini (LP-Quatermass)' (Harvest) #Rush: 'Apollo, Bringer Of Wisdom (LP-Hemispheres)' (Mercury) #Moody Blues: 'The Voice (LP-Long Distance Voyager)' (Threshold) :Connection: Gemini, Apollo, Voyager - NASA missions *29 May 1981 #Cheap Trick: ? (LP-At Budokan)' (Epic) #Whitesnake: 'Don't Break My Heart Again (LP-Come An' Get It)' (Liberty) #AC/DC: ? (LP-Back In Black)' (Atlantic) :Connection: all lead guitarists (Rick Nielsen (Cheap Trick), Micky Moody (Whitesnake) and Angus Young (AC/DC)) wear hats 'June' *05 June 1981 #Heart: 'Crazy On You (LP-Dreamboat Annie)' (Arista / Mushroom) #Sensational Alex Harvey Band: 'Vambo (LP-The Impossible Dream)' (Vertigo) #Bill Nelson: 'Banal (LP-Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam)' (Mercury) :Connection: dream *12 June 1981 :No FNC (Flashback 72) *19 June 1981 #Black Sabbath: 'National Acrobat' (LP-Sabbath Bloody Sabbath) (WWA Records) #Jethro Tull: 'Cold Wind To Valhalla' (LP-Minstrel In The Gallery) (Chrysalis) #Blue Oyster Cult: 'The Great Sun Jester' (LP-Mirrors) (CBS) :Connection: Acrobat, Minstrel, Jester - court performers. 'July' *03 July 1981 #Phil Collins: 'In The Air Tonight (LP-Face Value)' (Virgin) #Gordon Giltrap: 'Heartsong (LP-Perilous Journey)' (Electric Record Company) #Montrose: 'Connection (LP-Paper Money)' (Warner Bros.) :Connection: Scottish soccer teams (A(y)r, Hearts, Montrose) *10 July 1981 #Trespass: 'Stormchild (Compilation LP-Metal For Muthas Volume II)' (EMI) #Free: 'The Stealer (LP-Highway)' (Island) #Dark Star: 'Backstreet Killer (LP-Dark Star)' (Avatar) :Connection: crimes *24 July 1981 #Rainbow: 'L.A. Connection (LP-Long Live Rock 'N' Roll)' (Polydor) #Scorpions: 'Coast To Coast (LP-Lovedrive)' (Harvest) #Neil Young: 'Like A Hurricane (2xLP-Live Rust)' (Reprise) :Connection: coast to coast of the USA is Los Angeles to New York, or L.A. to N.Y.=Neil Young *31 July 1981 #Motörhead: 'Shoot You In The Back (LP-Ace Of Spades)' (Bronze) #Foreigner: 'Cold As Ice (LP-Foreigner)' (Atlantic) #Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'Stone Free (LP-Stone Free)' (Polydor) :Connection: Bronze Age, Ice Age, Stone Age 'August' *07 August 1981 #Genesis: 'Ripples' (LP-Trick Of The Tail) (Charisma) #Queen: 'Good Company' (LP-Night At The Opera) (EMI) #Rainbow: 'Lost In Hollywood' (LP-Down To Earth) (Polydor) :Connection: Each drummer has a solo album out now. *14 August 1981 #Whitesnake: 'Belgian Tom's Hat Trick' (LP-Trouble) (EMI) #AC DC: 'Shot Down In Flames' (LP-Highway To Hell) (Atlantic) #Blue Oyster Cult: 'Don't Fear The Reaper' (LP-Agents Of Fortune) (CBS) :Connection: All playing at Donnington tomorrow. *21 August 1981 #Alex Harvey: 'Faith Healer' (LP-Next) (Vertigo) #Eric Clapton: 'Next Time you See Her' (LP-Slowhand) (RSO) #The Who: 'Baba O'Riley' (LP-Who's Next) (Track) :Connection: Next *28 August 1981 #Byrds: 'Eight Miles High (LP-Fifth Dimension)' (CBS) #10cc: 'I'm Mandy Fly Me (LP-How Dare You!)' (Mercury) #Hawkwind: '10 Seconds Of Forever (2xLP-Space Ritual)' (United Artists) :Connection: units of measurement 'September' *04 September 1981 #Head East: 'Never Been Any Reason (LP-Flat As A Pancake)' (A&M) #Montrose: 'Rock Candy (LP-Montrose)' (Warner Bros.) #Led Zeppelin: 'Hot Dog (LP-In Through The Out Door)' (Swan Song) :Connection: junk food *11 September 1981 :No FNC *18 September 1981 # Frank Marino & Mahogany Rush: 'Sister Change (LP-Tales Of The Unexpected)' (Columbia) #Gillan: 'Unchain Your Brain (LP-Glory Road)' (Virgin) #Cars: 'Touch And Go (LP-Panorama)' (Elektra) :Connection: TV shows? panorama, Tales of the Unexpected, '' :Or Cars, Road, Rush Hour ? : 'December' *25 December 1981 :''No FNC ;Footnotes Category: 1981 Category: Lists